cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiwi Cookie/OvenBreak
}} 'Kiwi Cookie '''is an Epic Cookie released on November 30, 2016, alongside his Pet, Kiwi Bird. He has the ability to hop on his bike to travel forward at high speeds. Skill Blasts on his motorcycle at given intervals. Collecting Kiwi Fuel Jellies will boost motorcycle speed for a moment. Level Up for more frequent Skill activation. Story ''He is a tough Cookie, hardened under the blazing sun, while riding wherever his wheels will take him. He feels most alive going uphill at top speed with the wind blowing directly in his face. But, no worries, "Safety first" is his motto. Kiwi Cookie has vowed to fill the world his kiwi scent and it seems like nothing will quench his thirst for adventure. Strategy Statistics Loading Messages New * Nothing can stop me! Nothing!! General * I follow my road! * I trust my bike with my heart and soul. * The whole world is my home! * The life of a biker is rough and lonely... * I'm a lone wolf. Freedom is mine! * The world shall remember me! * Nothing can stop me! * This helmet saved my life many times. * I ride, therefore I live! * My bike wants to RUN! 1vs1 Race * Here I go! Out of my way! * Haha! You dare challenge me? * So, you want to stop me? Good luck. * Come back after some more practice. * You're no match for me! * No one can stop me. Tired * Flat tire... Lobby Daily Gift * You like these? "Hi!" *I have the need to RIDE! *I'm a lone wolf... Like *Haha, you need a ride? *Hm... Guess I am a bit sentimental. Talk *All I need is my bike to escape from anywhere! *If I can ride there, I'm going! *Crumpled paper? What gives? *Wind in the face and endless roads made me who I am. Gift *A gift for me? (Neutral response) *Finally, a real certificate! (Given Rescue Certificate) *But... why? (Given Golden Piece of Paper) Relationship Chart * Skater Cookie: Skater Cookie knows the need for speed! * Pilot Cookie: I'm also going to chase my dreams! * Dr. Wasabi Cookie: Oh, the lady with the beast of a ride! * Dino-Sour Cookie: Helped me out in Dragon's Valley! * Roll Cake Cookie: We are the ones blazing trails for the future Cookie generation! Updates * August 30, 2017 ** Unlock requirement, reaching Escape Level 11, retired. Trivia * Kiwi Cookie will continue to ride his motorcycle even if his energy hits zero during it. Immediately at the end, however, he will faint. * Kiwi Cookie is the only Cookie thus far that has a green flame trail with black dots when he uses a Fast Start or nabs a Blast Jelly. * Kiwi Cookie is the only Epic Cookie released in 2016 to still have neither a costume nor Magic Candy. * Kiwi Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "A cake? That's cool!"